


Pyramids

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 在埃及，知道对方也是间谍却在犹豫要不要下手——这样的AU。





	Pyramids

秒速穿过百叶窗的缝隙，光直朝你的眼皮奔来。

 

寻找枕头下方的匕首的手立刻被圈住，他将你的手在头顶禁锢。

 

残余的芒果汁在下一刻传来。

 

或许眼镜蛇的毒素是酸甜味。

 

 

 

细沙在光柱中飘飞，降落在他的皮肤上的毛发上。

 

手掌抚过他的胸膛——那是你的任务执行处——指腹在乳首摩挲。

 

颗粒与摩擦力让他兴奋。

 

你握住他的朝你的器官袭来的手，舔舐指尖，说你们需要清洗。

 

 

 

猜测他的体内或许和这浴缸里的水一般温暖、湿润。

 

手指的触感验证了你的猜想。

 

同紧缩感一起传来的，还有他极力抑制住的呻吟。

 

另一只手攀上他的性器。

 

他的双腿所制造的角度缩小，更紧密地缠住你的腰部。

 

像眼镜蛇圈住猎物。

 

 

 

挂画背面的匕首。

 

冰箱后方的手枪。

 

你还未确定黑色的背包里还会有什么，抓不住一个好时机。

 

因为你们总是一同清醒，一同做爱，一同入睡。

 

 

 

他撑着头侧躺在你身旁，问你在思考什么。

 

他在为谁工作，这是你不可能说出口的疑惑。

 

听到他发出的“嗯哼”，看到那逐渐升温的眼神，你觉得他像一只埃及猫。

 

聪敏，灵活，诱惑，身体柔软，喜欢温暖——你带去的温暖。

 

但埃及猫不爱剧烈活动，他却喜欢。

 

 

 

浴袍下你的性器早已萌动，他观察到。

 

像座金字塔。

 

轻扯开腰带松散的结，他的手攀上了它。

 

像被覆上埃及永远温暖的日光。

 

即使是稳固的金字塔也开始颤抖、摇晃。

 

 

 

你不确定，与目标欢愉、缠绵是否是正确的选择。

 

你不确定，究竟是你的匕首先向他的心脏刺去，还是他的子弹先朝你的太阳穴射来。

 

或许，他之与你，是克里奥帕特拉的蛇。

 

自愿被它终结，自愿被他终结。

 

 

 

他在为谁工作？

 

"He's working at the pyramid tonight."


End file.
